FIG. 1 illustrates an existing array substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, the existing array substrate includes a plurality of gate electrode lines 10, a plurality of data lines 11, a plurality of pixel units 12, a gate electrode driving circuit 13, and a data driving circuit 14, etc.
In existing technologies, the gate electrode driving circuit 13 is often disposed on the left side or the right side of the array substrate, such that the gate electrode driving circuit 13 can be directly connected to the gate electrode lines 10. However, to reduce the width of left and right borders of the array substrate and realize the design of a narrow frame for the display device, as shown in FIG. 1, the gate electrode driving circuit 13 is disposed on the top side of the array substrate. Further, the gate electrode driving circuit 13 is connected to the gate electrode lines 10 via vertical lead wires 15. Each lead wire 15 and one adjacent data line 11 are disposed in the same gap between two adjacent pixel units 12, thus avoiding the influence of the lead wires 15 on the transmittance of the pixel units 12.
The pixel units 12 shown in FIG. 1 are scanned sequentially row by row. However, when scanning a specific row of the pixel units 12, the gate electrode driving circuit 13 may supply a scanning signal to the gate electrode line 10 connected to this specific row of the pixel units 12 as well as the lead wire 15 connected to the gate electrode line 10. Simultaneously, the data driving circuit 14 may supply a data driving signal to all the data lines 11. By then, the scanning signal transmitted by the lead wire 15 may have mutual interference with the data driving signal transmitted by the data line 11 disposed close to the lead wire 15. Accordingly, the pixel unit 12 in this specific row of the pixel units 12 that is connected to the corresponding data line 11 may display abnormally.
The disclosed display device, display panel, array substrate and driving method thereof are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.